Amor Clandestino
by Escritora17
Summary: Se dice que en el fin del mundo ya no hay nada qué hacer, sobre todo si de amor se trata. Beth está enamorada de Rick y éste no corresponde sus sentimientos por que se ve atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado. Él quiere dejar todo atrás, pero no puede. ¿Ella podrá sanar sus heridas? ¿Cuánto sería capaz de dar por el amor de Rick?
1. Prólogo y Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones:**

**Este es mi usuario nuevo. Aquí publicaré todas las historias que tenía como "Jummii1447". Esto nos es plagio, repito, no es plagio, soy la misma escritora sólo que con nueva cuenta. Si quieres saber por qué me cambie, pues mándame un imbox o déjame un review con tu duda.**

**Les dejo el prólogo de "Amor Clandestino". Me voy a dar el tiempo de corregir ciertas cosas ya que esta fue la primera historia que publiqué aquí y pues creo que no lo hice bien ya que tenía sólo 15 reviews xD **

**Será un Beth/Rick. **

**Esto iría después de la muerte de Lori. No tiene que ver nada con la serie ya que cambiaré muchas cosas. Pero sigo diciendo. Los personajes no son míos sino de su creador, yo sólo hago la trama de MI fic :3**

* * *

Después de la muerte de Lori, Rick se encontraba desbastado, no sabía cómo pero tenía que sacar al grupo adelante, después de los constantes enfrentamientos que vivieron todos contra distintos grupos, Glenn se había vuelto más duro, Maggie se mantenía alejada de él por lo que el Gobernador le había hecho, Hershel estaba más que nunca preocupado por su hija y por Glenn. Carol se sentía feliz de que Daryl había decidido regresar, aunque sea con su hermano, no importa, la cosa es que lo tenía otra vez a su lado, por así decirlo. Beth… ella cada día se encariñaba con la hija de Rick, al fin y al cabo ella la tenía en brazos siempre, que hasta algunos sobrevivientes que iban de paso creían que era su hija, la adolescente vivía enamorada secretamente de Rick, no sabía cuánto más iba a guardar eso, no, ella quería desaparecerlo porque era imposible que Rick se fijara en una niña como ella, porque era así como se veía así misma, una simple niña. Carl, él estaba enamorado… no, estaba ilusionado es la palabra correcta, de Beth, a él se le caía la baba prácticamente por Beth pero ella sólo tenía ojos para el padre del niño, claro que esto nadie lo sabía. Por lo tanto, volviendo a Rick, él veía constantemente a Lori, sabía que realmente no era ella. Él no era ningún tonto, con su poca cordura se llegaba a dar cuenta del trato especial que siempre le daba Beth, él se había encariñado con la chica pero estaba confundido ¿acaso sentía algo por ella? ¿o sólo era un gusto pasajero? ¿Pordría llegar a darle una oportunidad a la chica?


	2. Provisiones

**N/A: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, solo la trama. No gano nada con publicar este fic, solo el gusto de saber que lo leíste, que dejaste tu comentario y que me pusiste en favoritos *-* xDD**

**Primer capítulo: Provisiones.**

* * *

Era un día nublado por los terrenos de la prisión, casi no se podía ver nada si salías afuera pero eso no era impedimento para salir a buscar unas cuantas provisiones, necesitaban por lo menos encontrar leche para la bebe, así que Rick decidió ir a buscarlas y ver otras cosas más.

-Pero no puedes ir solo.- Decía una preocupada Carol.

-Tengo que ir, necesito que ustedes se queden protegiendo la prisión. Además no puedo arriesgarlos, acuérdate lo que pasó el otro día; casi muerden a Maggie y a Daryl, los tenían acorralados esos caminantes. No puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder y menos por mí, por Carl o por mi hija. De hoy en adelante saldré sólo yo a buscar unas que otras provisiones que hagan falta.- Dicho esto salió al patio frontal de la prisión.

Llevaba consigo unas pistolas y un cuchillo por si hacía falta, caminaba hacia el auto tranquilamente dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran hasta que la idea de estar cerca de Beth lo invadió por 5 segundos. Escuchó a la chica llamarlo pero no prestó atención ya que creía que era producto de su imaginación.

Abrió la puerta del carro y estaba a punto de entrar hasta que un suave toque le detuvo. Volteó a ver quién era, alarmado, creyendo que era un caminante, aunque un caminante nunca lo tocaría así, sino de frente atacaría, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Beth ahí, deteniéndolo.- Linda, me haz asustado.- Ok… ¿decirle linda a Beth? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Ojalá la chica no lo haya malinterpretado.

-Siento si te asusté, no era mi intención Rick….- Dijo una apenada Beth hasta que Rick la llamó "linda", sí lo había dicho, ella se puso un poco nerviosa pero trató de ocultarlo mirando hacia la nada.

-No te preocupes, ya es costumbre….- Este no se llegó a percatar del nerviosismo de Beth por fortuna de ella.- Dime Beth, ¿qué necesitas?

-Quiero ir contigo.- Ella lo miró a los ojos suplicante.

-Es peligroso, ya viste lo que pasó el otro día, no puedo dejar que vayas conmigo.

-Sé cuidarme, no es necesario que te preocupes por mi.

-Sí Beth, si me preocupo es porque me importas, y no quiero que nada te pase, no quiero que vengas.

-Por favor...

-Dime, ¿porqué quieres venir conmigo?.- A Rick le invadía la curiosidad, nunca antes Beth le había pedido acompañarlo, eso era un tanto raro.

-Por que te quiero ayudar, ya me aburrí de estar metida en la prisión, ya parezco prisionera de verdad.- Dicho esto rodeó el auto y entró, cerró la puerta y le echó seguro para que Rick no la sacara de ahí.

-Beth... por el amor de Di... ahhh...- Él entró al auto al ver que la chica le había echado seguro a la puerta.- No eres una prisionera, eres libre de salir cuando quieras, pero ahora no, es peligroso. Ya ves cuántos enfrentamientos hemos tenido y ahora está muy nublado, no podemos ver nada por la niebla. Ya tengo suficiente conmigo mismo, por favor, no lo hagas más complicado...- Ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia pero tenía que sacar más de dónde sea.

-Por favor tú, ¿ya?, además, tengo que buscar algo muy personal.-Beth lo miró con ojitos de cordero degollado y Rick al verla así le afirmó con la cabeza. De lo que sí estaba seguro es que no hablaría con ella en todo el viaje para no distraerse. Arrancó y se perdieron en la niebla espesa.

- ¿Tienes algún arma Beth?.

-Sí, traje una pistola, cuatro cartuchos y un cuchillo, por si lo necesitáramos.

-¡Mierda!... me olvidé de traer cartuchos de repuesto, ¿crees que me puedas dar uno?.

-Claro.- Le sonrió y le extendió la mano con dos cartuchos.- Por si necesitas, veo que llevas dos armas, yo sólo llevo una así que no me hará falta.

-Gracias, tú sí que eres precavida, piensas en todo.- Había halagado a Beth.

Ésta al escuchar el elogio se sonrojó, Rick al verte eso le dijo algo más que la puso como tomate.- Y yo que creía que las rubias eran tontas, pero me equivoqué, eres bonita e inteligente a la vez.- Al ver la reacción de la chica, otra vez, dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa llena de ego, sí, estaba coqueteando con Beth... hasta que reacciona..._ ¿Pero qué mierda hago coqueteando con Beth?, le doblo la edad, además Hershel me podría matar por tratar de cortejar a su hijita..._Se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, su semblante volvió a ser el mismo, frío y sin expresión.

Viajaron por lo menos tres horas hasta llegar a un pueblo que recién comenzaban a explorar, tenían que andar con mucha cautela si no querían encontrarse con algún grupo de caminantes por ahí.

-Llegamos Beth, vamos con cuidado, no quiero encontrarnos con algún caminante.- Salieron del carro con cautela y se dirigieron hacia un mini-market que encontraron.

Todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo, primero fueron a la sección de maternidad que no quedaba muy lejos de la puerta, por si algo ocurría al menos tendrían lo que habían ido a buscar en un principio.

Beth encontró todo un banquete de fórmula para bebés, rápido puso unas 7 latas en el carrito que habían cogido en la entrada, Rick le sonrió por tan buena acción. Siguieron buscando cosas para bebés y encontraron pañales, no se lo esperaban pero encontraron un montón de cosas que creían ya tomadas por otros, ropas de bebés, papillas, platitos y cucharitas, biberones, y hasta chupones. Sólo tomaron lo necesario por si alguien más necesitara de esto.

Luego fueron a la sección de comida y vaya todo lo que encontraron, cogieron varias latas de atún, frutas en potes grandes, frutas secas como pasas, hasta chocolate llegaron a coger hasta que Beth divisó la sección de ropa, sí, ella quería cambiar ya de atuendos, le hizo unas señas a Rick para que estuviera al tanto y fue en busca de algo bonito, en sí, ella no sabía porqué, pero quería lucir algo sexy, cogió unos polos que aparentemente le quedaban a la medida, estos polos tenían unos arreglos con encaje, luego cogió tres jeans modelo pitillo, uno negro, el otro azul y el último era blanco con diseño de rosas, luego vio un vestido que le llamó mucho la atención, este era negro con corte tipo princesa, era algo escotado y entallado, no sabía si le quedaría pero igual se lo llevaría, también vio unas botas de cuero negro hasta las rodillas, estas botas eran cómodas aparentemente ya que no tenían taco.

Miró hacia la izquierda y vio la sección de hombres, encontró unos polos de la talla de Rick y zapatillas muy bonitas de estilo militar, estas zapatillas estaban entre la sección de hombres y de la de mujeres, así que supuso que eran unisex. Llamó a Rick que se encontraba a escasos metros llenando el carrito con comidas enlatadas.

-Rick... Rick... ven...- Susurraba la chica.- Necesito que veas algo...- Este se acerca hacia Beth.

-Dime, ¿qué encontraste?.

-¿Podemos llevarnos todo esto?.

-Hummm...- Rick comienza a observar todo lo que Beth tenía en la mano, no le podía negar su oportunidad de vestirse como una adolescente del antiguo mundo, sí, así le decían ahora al ayer de la humanidad, el antiguo mundo.- Vale, llevemos esto de una vez antes de que nos encontremos a algún caminante...- Dicho esto fueron a la salida del mini-market y guardaron todas las cosas en la maletera. Las calles se veían tan tranquilas que hasta se podía jurar de que era un sueño, no podían encontrar tantas cosas en un solo lugar, algo malo tenía ese sitio...

-Rick, me olvidé de algo, ¿crees que podamos volver adentro?

-Claro, ya que estamos aquí, ¿porqué no?.- Mala idea que ellos creían normal...

* * *

**Primer capítulo corregido. No creo que hayan tantos errores como la vez pasada. Espero les haya gustado y que no haya sido tan pesado para sus ojos. Gracias a Gato Jazz por haberme corregido en ese ámbito. **


	3. El Acercamiento del primer beso

**Hola, cómo están? Espero que bien :3**

**Valentine: Te lo agradezco. A mí también me encanta esta pareja! asdasdadasdsadadsa sí, Beth se la pasa muy pegada a lo que tenga que ver con Rick xD Revolución de hormonas LOL  
Awwwww gracias linda, aunque creo que ya no me cambiaré de cuenta xD sólo espero que no la descubran jajajaj Ygracias también por seguir la historia. ;)**

**DarylDixonLove: Buena pregunta xD  
Ya te envié un pm explicando el porqué. Gracias por pasarte ;)**

**Forty three: Aquí está! :3 Gracias por leerme y por agregarla a favoritos y a la vez seguirla. :3**

**María: Olá, esta história em si é apenas um Rick / Beth. Foi o primeiro que eu postei na conta anterior. Saudações e beijos.**

**Sakuras Girl: Gracias por haber puesto la historia en favoritos. Espero leer algún comentario tuyo, sin presión. LOL**

* * *

_-Hummm...-Rick comienza a observar todo lo que Beth tenía en la mano, no le podía negar la oportunidad de vestirse como una adolescente del antiguo mundo. Sí, así le decían ahora al ayer de la humanidad, el antiguo mundo.- Vale, llevemos esto de una vez antes de que nos encontremos a algún caminante...-__Dicho esto fueron a la salida del mini-market y guardaron todas las cosas en la maletera._

_ Las calles se veían tan tranquilas que hasta se podía jurar de que era un sueño, no podían encontrar tantas cosas en un solo lugar, algo malo tenía ese sitio..._

_-Rick, me olvidé de algo, crees que podamos volver adentro?_

_-Claro, ya que estamos aquí, porqué no?.- Mala idea que ellos creían normal..._

Entraron al mini-market otra vez.

-Ya, ¿qué te olvidaste?.- Rick pregunta curioso.

-Es... que... quería que te probaras algo, yo también me las voy a probar.- Dicho esto, Beth se dirigió a las sección donde estaban las zapatillas que había visto, buscó unas de su talla y le mostró otras que le podían quedar a Rick.- Toma.- y le sonrió inocentemente.

-Esto... Beth... gracias.- Extendió su mano y cogió las zapatillas, se las probó y le quedaba a la perfección.- Wow Beth, tú si que tienes buen ojo.

-Gracias Rick, ¿te gustan?.- Dijo ella mientras se probaba unas así pero de diferente color.

-Sí, me gustan mucho, gracias.- Pasó su mano por el mentón de la muchacha. Ésta se sonrojó y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Rick se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió de lado.

- Tenemos que llevar para los demás.- Sugirió Beth.

- Tienes razón.- Respondió Rick.

Escogieron ropa para los que estaban en la prisión y estaban a punto a irse pero escucharon unos ruidos extraños provenientes de lo que parecía ser el almacén.

- Beth, ¿escuchaste eso?.- El líder sacó su arma.

-Claro...- La muchacha igual.

Se acercaron a la entrada del almacén, la abrieron y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que habían muchos caminantes.

- ¡Corre Beth!.- Rick gritó mientras disparaba. Tenía que poner a salvo a la muchacha.

-¡Rick!.- Chilló Beth muy asustada mientras disparaba, ésta se alejó de Rick y quedó acorralada, creía que era su fin...

Rick disparaba y apuñalaba en la cabeza a todo caminante que se le interponía. Vio la situación en la que estaba ella, no iba a dejar que Beth muriera de esa forma, así que corrió lo más que pudo hasta que...-Beth no te sepa...- Ya era demasiado tarde, ella se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Disparó en la cabeza a esos caminantes, la cogió de la mano y abrió una puerta, la que quedaba más cerca de ellos, pronto se encontraban en los baños de mujeres.

-Eso estuvo cerca... ¿estás bien linda?.- Rick abrazó a Beth consolándola al ver que esta estaba muy asustada.

-Creo... yo.. yo... ¿estás bien tú?.- La chica también se preocupaba por él, y era porque lo quería mucho.

-Si, yo sí...

La mini manada de caminantes que se encontraba dentro del mini- market parecía que iba a tumbar la puerta del baño, entonces Rick trancó la misma con una escoba que había encontrado por ahí.

-Ya Beth, tranquila, ya se irán...- Este volvió abrazar a la chica, la apegó a su cuerpo dándole calor y consuelo mientras ella escondía su cara en el pecho de él.

-Tengo miedo, ¿si ellos entran? No tenemos suficientes armas para combatirlos.

-Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que ellos se vayan, sino, será imposible que la contemos. Tranquila, ya no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí...- Dicho esto, Rick besó en la frente a chica. Esta no supo qué hacer, sólo se refugió ahí.

-Gracias por tu consuelo...- Beth le sonrió y le devolvió el beso pero esta vez en la mejilla, Rick se movió un poco y el beso de la chica le cayó en la comisura de los labios. Entonces se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos... _Sus ojos son tan hermosos, son de color azul... reflejan un poco de tristeza... si supieras cuánto te amo Rick... pero sólo soy el viento sin destino que gira a tu alrededor..._

-No tienes porqué agradecer linda...- _Pero qué lindos ojos... su piel es cálida... su aroma es embriagante... ¡Joder! ¡Rick! compórtate, no puedes pensar así de una niña... Aunque ya no es una niña... tiene 17... ¡Pero igual! le doblas la edad, ¿qué crees que pensarían los demás si te llegas a enamorar de la hija menor de Hershel?... A la mierda los demás, me vale verga lo que piensen, hace tiempo dije que esto ya no sería una democracia ... además, no me puedo enamorar, no quiero enamorarme, si es que llegara a pasar algo sólo sería pasajero para mí... _En su mente se disputaba una gran batalla de pensamientos, entre la moral y el deseo pero Rick no sabía que muy en el fondo él se estaban despertando sentimientos que creía ya olvidados.

Ellos seguían abrazados, sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus miradas se encontraban, y así, sin decirse ya nada, con tan solo una mirada nacía el amor entre los dos.

Unos ruidos fuertes rompieron el abrazo y sus miradas se desviaron hacia la puerta, sí, los caminantes lograron entrar y el espacio en donde estaban no era muy amplio. Beth y Rick comenzaron a disparar. Entraron como 15 caminantes, y terminaron de morir todos. Salen de los baños con mucha cautela, se dirigen a la salida lo más rápido que pueden agarrados de la mano y disparando a unos cuantos caminantes más. Entraron al coche, arrancaron y se fueron de ahí, dejando adentro lo que dabían recogido para los demás en la prisión.

En el camino ninguno de los dos había hablado, Rick se encontraba pensativo por el beso en la comisura que le había dado Beth, y ella se encontraba un tanto preocupada de que Rick piense mal.

-Yo... el beso... te... t... te lo iba a dar en la mejilla pero te moviste... lo siento, no quiero que pienses mal.- Se disculpó la chica con la cabeza agachada.

-No te preocupes.- Finalizó Rick, serio y sin mediar otra palabra.

Cuando llegaron a la prisión ya se había hecho de noche, todos allí habían estado preocupados.

Abrieron las rejas, que habían logrado colocar de nuevo, y entraron con el coche. Salieron del auto, Carl abrazó a Beth porque había estado pensando en ella mucho.

Rick sacó las cosas del maletero con ayuda de Glenn y Daryl, las llevaron adentro. Todos se sorprendieron al ver semejante cantidad de provisiones, por lo menos no tendrían problemas en una semana, la comida estaba asegurada gracias a Rick y Beth. Pero esta última se había ido sin avisar.

-Verdad y dado a todo esto, ¿cómo es que terminaste yéndote con Rick?.- Preguntó Maggie a su hermana menor.

-Yo... este... yo sólo quería ayudar.

- ¡Pero no así!, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por no encontrarte, ¡ni siquiera sabíamos dónde te habías metido!.- Comenzó a gritar Maggie.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando Maggie se molesta, se molesta de verdad.

-Ella fue conmigo Maggie, no a ido sola, tenía mi autorización.- Respondió Rick en defensa de Beth.

-Pero al menos tenía que avisar que se iba contigo, ¡joder!, ¿tan dificil es eso?, ¿avisar?.- Gruñó una desesperada Maggie.

-Ya, Beth lo siente, ¿contenta?.

-Pero es que no es el caso, bueno, gracias por cuidarla.- Maggie se resignó.

-Vaya, ¿dónde han conseguido todo esto?.- Preguntó Hershel cogiendo una botella de agua y a la vez cambiando de tema. A él no le gustaba que discutieran innecesariamente.

-Sí, es demasiado Rick, ¿cómo lo han hecho?.- Siguió Daryl.

- Hay un pueblo, de aquí a por lo menos 3 horas o eso fue lo que nos pareció, donde hay un mini market. Al parecer no fue saqueado ya que habían muchas cosas intactas...- Se detuvo pensando bien lo que iba a seguir contando.

- ¿Tuvieron algún tipo de dificultad?.- Preguntó Glenn.

Beth iba hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la mirada de Rick.

- Algo así.- Contestó secamente, no quería preocupar a los del grupo.

Beth afirmó con la cabeza.

-Es bastante raro que nadie lo haya cogido antes que ustedes...- Dijo Michonne

-Sí, nosotros también dijimos lo mismo.- Agregó la rubia.

-Veo que también cogieron ropa y hasta zapatos nuevos, ¿cómo así?.- Preguntó Merle.

-Estas cosas las encontramos ahí también.- Rick respondió.

- ¿No había algo para mí?.- Maggie preguntó dirigiéndose a su hermana.

- De hecho sí había, pero...- No sabía si comentar respecto al ataque.

- Hubo un pequeño percance, nada grave, unos quince caminantes nos atacaron pero estamos bien.- Rick respondió por ella.

- ¿Cómo que pequeño? ¿quince caminantes ustedes solos?.- Maggie sintió miedo de casi perder a su hermanita y caminó rumbo a hacer guardia, esta vez le tocaba hacerla con Glenn en la torre. Después de todo, no iban a estar sin hablarse tanto tiempo, necesitaban aclarar ciertos puntos. Pero la voz de Rick la detuvo.

- Bueno, coman lo que quieran que mañana iremos al pueblo otra vez, necesitamos abastecernos del todo, veremos qué encontramos ahí. Yo iré a hacer la guardia, Maggie puedes descansar hasta mañana. Tú también hazlo , Glenn, mañana saldremos.

- Está bien Rick.- Contestaron a la vez. La pareja se quedó en silencio ante sus respuestas iguales.

- ¿Alguien quiere hacer guardia conmigo?.- La pregunta de Rick fue para romper la tensión del silencio.

- No hombre, estamos cansados.- Dijo Merle. Contestando por todos.

- Tienes razón, les he estado exigiendo demasiado, no importa, iré yo solo.- Dicho esto se fue de las celdas hacia la torre.

- Yo le haré la mamila a la bebe.- Dijo Carol.

- Y yo se la daré, si me permites.- Beth la miró y le sonrió.

- Esta bien, tú se la darás.

Los demás hicieron sus cosas, Michonne dijo que quería preparar la cena, y así lo hizo. Mientras que se prepara la cena, Beth le daba el biberón a la pequeña Judith.

Todos, excepto Rick, estaban a punto de cenar.

-Yo le voy a llevar su comida a Rick.- Dijo Beth terminando de colocar los platos servidos en la mesa, sirvió otro más y se lo llevó junto con el suyo.

Salió del bloque de Celdas y se dirigió a la torre, muy pensativa, deseando que esos cabrones no hubieran interrumpido su primer acercamiento con Rick... Subió a esta y se acercó a donde estaba él.

- Rick, te traje la cena, espero te guste, la preparó Michonne.- Le extendió el plato, Rick lo cogió y ella se sentó en el suelo pegando su espalda a la pared.

- Gracias pero no tengo hambre.- Dijo mirándola.

- Anda Rick, tienes que comer...-Esta se paró dejando su plato a un lado, se acercó por detrás hacia él.- Te ves débil Rick, tienes que fortalecerte más, estás palido y ojeroso, por favor, come, ven, aquí conmigo.- Dijo señalando el espacio donde ya se había sentado.

- Está bien, sólo me voy a sentar, no prometo comer.- Se sentó y aún seguía con el plato en la mano.

- Vale, pero cuando me veas comer a mi, te van a dar ganas, vas a ver.- Beth se sienta al lado de él y comienza a comer, se percata que a su lado, tirado en el suelo, había un pequeño cuadernillo de tapa dura, muy elegante se podría decir, era como una especie de diario al verlo más cerca.- ¿qué crees que sea esto Rick?.- Estuvo a punto de abrirlo hasta que el policía se lo quitó de las manos.- ¡Hey!.- Ella frunció el ceño.

- Esto es privado.

- Pero déjame ver...oh... ¿acaso es tuyo?.- Pero es que esa pregunta ya está de más e_e se supone que si Rick reacciona así es por es suyo.

- Sí, Beth, es mio, creo que tu pregunta está demás jajajajaja.- Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Oye, no seas malo, sólo me cercioraba.- Beth le pone cara de poco amigos, luego ríe y choca su hombro contra el de Rick amistosamente.

- Pero qué quieres que haga, me dio risa pues jajajja.

- ¡Ya! no te burles jajajaja

- Pero si tú también te ríes jajajaja.- Rick no había reído así desde que comenzó el apocalipsis, más específicos, desde que despertó solo en aquel hospital.

- Ya, parala, mucha risa.- Dicho eso, pasó un microsegundo y se dio cuenta que sin querer había dicho "parala" en doble sentido, o eso era lo que creyó que Rick entendería.

Rick la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos y explotó en risa _si supieras que ya lo hiciste, pensó _y volvió a explotar en carcajadas, carcajadas que se pudieron escuchar hasta el bloque de celdas donde estaban los demás.

- No había oído reír así a Rick hace mucho tiempo.- Comentó Hershel. Los demás se quedaron mirando.

- Es más, desde que llegó al campamento nunca lo escuché reír así.- Comentó Carol. Daryl asintió.

- Es raro.- Dijo Maggie.

- Últimamente todos somos raros.- Interrumpió Glenn.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?.- Maggie lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Nada.- Finalizó.

Silencio incómodo.

Volviendo a la torre.

- ¿Qué hablas Beth? jajajaja.- Esta vez la risa ya fue más controlada.

- ¿Yo qué?.- Fingió indiferencia.

- No te hagas, lo que acabas de decir.

- Yo no he dicho nada malo, allá tú que eres el mal pensado.- Respondió fingiendo seriead.

- Pero si yo no eh dicho que haz dicho algo malo, ya te vendiste solita Beth.- Él seguía burlándose de ella.

Beth no sabía dónde esconder el rostro.

- Cambiando de tema, no haz comido nada, ya a pasado mucho rato, la comida se te debe de haber enfriado.

Él se paró y estaba a punto de responderle hasta que vio una silueta muy familiar a lo lejos.- Lori...- susurró.

- ¿Rick me estás haciendo caso? tienes que comer, no puedes estar así...- Ella se quedó callada al escuchar el susurro de Rick. Estaba alucinando de nuevo y ella nunca lo había visto en ese estado.- Rick... ¿estás bien?.- La muchacha dejó los platos a un lado y se acercó a él, chasqueo los dedos delante de la cara de Rick pero este no reaccionaba.- ¡Rick!.- Exclamó ella tratando de que este volviera a la realidad.

- ¿Qué... qué... qué quieres de mí?.- Rick susurró, tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¡Rick!, ¡Rick!, ¡Rick!, mírame, Lori no está, ya no está con nosotros, tienes que entenderlo.- Trataba de hacer entrar en razón al policía pero este solo botó una lágrima. _Pero vaya, qué cambio el tuyo, ni yo cuando estoy en mis días, primero te ríes de mi o conmigo y ahora alucinas..._

Él sale de su trance.

- Rick, ¿qué te sucedió? Me has asustado.

- Sé que no es real pero cuando la veo necesito hablar con ella, que sepa que no la odié por lo de Shane, sólo creía que tendría más tiempo... me siento mal Beth, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no puedo hacer nada, no puedo enfocarme en nada. Aún no supero la muerte de Lori...- Rick se quebrantó ante Beth, ella lo miró con ternura y tristeza. Beth lo abraza dándole cariño y consuelo...Se sientan juntos aún abrazados y se miran mutuamente.

- Tranquilo Rick, ya vas a poder olvidarle, ya llegará el día en que vuelvas amar a otra mujer...- Seca las lágrimas de Rick con sus manos suavemente, él solo mira la acción de ella.

- No creo que vuelva amar... a menos que alguna mujer tierna trate de enamorarme...- Dicho esto le miró los labios y luego los ojos, los labios, los ojos y así iba y venía su mirada, sin saber qué hacer o decir... _Ojalá te des cuenta que te deseo Beth... más disimulado no puedo ser, quiero que me des permiso para besar tus hermoso labios..._

_-_ Capaz ya haya una mujer amándote en silencio...- Su indirecta fue más que directa para que Rick acercara sus labios.

Primero el beso fue algo tímido y no hubo respuesta por parte de ella pero luego se fue volviendo más intenso gracias a Rick

-Beth...

-Dime...- Logró articular la muchacha.

-Eres tan linda...

Beth se sonrojó y siguieron besándose, luego los besos se volvían mucho más intensos, llenos de pasión, de lujuria...

**Hasta aquí termino este capitulo, muchas gracias a ustedes amigas :3 por leer mi historia, las quiero mucho. Las dejaré con la intriga muajajaja, si gustan déjenme alguna sugerencia, qué cosa quisieran leer más adelante, déjenme sus ideas que yo las recopilo y las hago una sola ^_^**


End file.
